


Возвращение

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: Вольфганг и Джон возвращаются домой.





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 в соавторстве с *Chiquitita*.
> 
> Продолжение миди "По следам забытой мелодии". Сильное отступление от обоих канонов, Вольфганг не женат.

— Надеюсь, на обратном пути нас ничто не задержит, — задумчиво произнес граф, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
  
Тепло таверны окутывало его, и шум вокруг на удивление не раздражал, напоминая, что жизнь кипит вокруг, со своими радостями и горестями, такой родной, хоть и утомляющий порой суетой. Вольфганг, расслабленно опираясь на стол, молча рассматривал друга. В отблесках свечей лицо графа казалось не таким бледным.  
  
— Кроме, разве что, неприятных воспоминаний, — заметил Забериск, и кивнул на вино, словно спрашивая, повторить ли.  
  
Джон кивнул в ответ и сам наполнил их бокалы снова.  
  
— Думаю, что днем через лес мы проберемся быстрее, чем ночью, — добавил он, поднося вино к губам.  
  
Напряжение постепенно оставляло графа, и он держался куда спокойнее, чем накануне.  
Где-то позади раздался гомон и короткий женский визг. Вольфганг, чуть повернув голову, недовольно поморщился.  
  
— Может быть, попросим принести ужин в комнату? — предложил он.  
  
— Думаю, так будет лучше, — согласился с ним Джон. — Нам стоит хорошо отдохнуть перед дорогой.  
  
Он встал из-за стола, расправив плечи.  
  
— Знаешь, Вольфганг, — повернулся граф к другу, — эта деревня кажется мне оазисом среди безумия этих мест. Что если эта страна так просто нас не отпустит? — усмехнулся он. Джон не испытывал страха, просто констатировал факт.  
  
— Все может быть, — Вольфганг легко пожал плечами, соглашаясь. Не то, чтобы он сам не думал об этом, но как ни странно, эти опасения его не волновали. Он жестом подозвал трактирщика и велел отнести вино и ужин наверх. Забериск не думал в сущности ни о чем, ему просто хотелось тишины, вина и приятного общества.  
  
Джон направился к лестнице первым; быстро обернувшись, он кивнул Вольфгангу. Тот направился за ним, не обгоняя. Наоборот, Вольфганг шел позади, словно желал защитить его от внезапного нападения.  
  
Открыв дверь, Джон переступил порог первым, и сразу направился к кровати, давая Вольфгангу пройти. Тот запер дверь неслышно, и бегло осмотрелся. Комната явно сменила несколько поколений жильцов, но сейчас ее вид казался не столь важным.  
  
Пройдясь по комнате, Забериск расположился в кресле.  
  
Когда принесли ужин, он снова разлил вино и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону второго кресла, внимательно взглянув на друга.  
  
Граф опустился в кресло, вытянув ноги. На него начинала наваливаться усталость, и Джон прикрыл глаза. Разговаривать ему пока не хотелось, хотелось отдохнуть и согреться полностью, сбросить с себя наваждение заброшенных мест, еще витающее где-то рядом.  
Тишина в комнате была не гнетущей, а приятной и мягкой. Вольфганг не спеша пил вино, бросая время от времени задумчивый взгляд на Джона.  
  
— Мне кажется, — наконец выдохнул граф, — прошла уже целая неделя, как мы здесь. Хотя прибыли мы только вчера.  
  
— Это маленькое приключение отняло у нас много сил, — Вольфганг меланхолично повернул бокал в пальцах. — Любопытно, что стало за время нашей поездки с нашими камазенскими безумцами.  
  
Помедлив, он продолжил:  
  
— Ты удивишься, но мне ее жаль.  
  
Джон открыл глаза и задержал на Забериске взгляд.  
  
— Она не заслуживала такой судьбы, — негромко произнес граф. — Хотя... Никто не заслуживал. — Неожиданно добавил он. — Тебе, возможно, странно такое от меня слышать, но и бесчувственным я себя назвать не могу.  
  
Вольфганг рассмеялся негромко, неожиданно низко и приятно.  
  
— Равно как и тебе от меня. И, очевидно, это вполне похоже на общий секрет.  
  
— Ты способен на сочувствие больше меня, — проговорил Джон. — Ты открыт больше чем я, Вольфганг.  
  
— В самом деле? — Вольфганг хмыкнул, уже чуть захмелев, расслабленно. — Никогда за собой не замечал особенной склонности. Даже не знаю, благодарить ли.  
  
— Зато я замечал, — пожал плечами граф, чуть подавшись вперед. Наблюдать за Вольфгангом сейчас было удовольствием.  
  
Забериск под пристальным взглядом тут же напрягся, открыв глаза.  
  
Джон уловил его напряжение, но взгляд не отвел, продолжая рассматривать друга. Слишком уж редко им удавалось поговорить столь спокойно.  
  
Вольфганг же постепенно снова стал расслабляться.  
  
— Что же, — проговорил он, наконец. — Очевидно, я, в свою очередь, меньше привык к настойчивому вниманию, чем ты.  
  
— Мое внимание тебя так беспокоит? — поинтересовался Джон, поднося к губам бокал.  
  
— Скорее, приятно щекочет нервы, — Вольфганг тоже отпил вина. — Не каждый удостаивается такого внимания от графа Сэндвича. Это говорит о моей исключительности или о твоей скуке?  
  
— Оставляю ответ на твой выбор, — неожиданно улыбнулся граф. — Но наблюдать за тобой интересно.  
  
— Вот как? Почему же?  
  
Вольфганг тоже подался вперед, сложив руки на столе.  
  
— Мне нравится следить за выражением твоего лица, — пояснил Джон, отпивая вино. — Особенно, когда ты ничем не занят.  
  
— И что же такого особенного читается на моем лице? — во взгляде Вольфганга заплясали странные искры.  
  
— Много чего, — уклончиво ответил Джон. Вино начало кружить ему голову. — Мне нравится, когда ты... не столь сосредоточен.  
  
— Если бы не вино, я бы счел, граф, что вы хотите воспользоваться ситуацией, — улыбка Вольфганга вышла мягче, чем обычно.  
  
Смех Джона стал громче:  
  
— В каком смысле воспользоваться, Вольфганг? Соблазнить своего лучшего друга? — спросил он, прищурившись. — Неожиданное предположение.  
  
— О, я имел в виду несколько иное, — Забериск тоже рассмеялся, и поднялся, чтобы легко и коротко потянуться. — Но не скажу, что такой вариант кажется мне отталкивающим.  
  
Он расстегнул сюртук.  
  
— Позволишь мне маленькую вольность?  
  
— И что же? — заинтересованно спросил Джон, склонив голову на бок. — В самом деле? — он уже терял нить разговора, но почти не придавал этому значения. — Позволить что, Вольфганг?  
  
Забериск усмехнулся, и сбросил сюртук, распустил ворот рубашки, что едва ли позвонил бы себе перед кем-то дома.  
  
Он пристально посмотрел на Джона. Казалось, даже черты лица графа смягчились, и голос звучал ниже и мелодичнее. Так очаровательно. Он так отличался от привычного себя.  
Джон скользнул по нему взглядом. Вольфганг был, а не казался расслабленным, и в то же время хорошо себя контролировал, что неожиданно успокаивало. Как будто бы после долгих скитаний Джон вновь вернулся в свое поместье, и друг пришел к нему на бокал вина. Впрочем, подумал граф, совсем скоро это окажется реальным. Осторожно поднявшись, Джон направился к кровати. Больше пить ему не стоило, а в отдыхе нуждались они оба. Последовав примеру Вольфганга, он снял сюртук и присел на кровать, намереваясь снять и сапоги.  
Забериск остался стоять, наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Помочь? — поинтересовался он с короткой усмешкой.  
  
— Я сам, — усмехнулся Джон, избавляясь от обуви. Недолго думая, он вытянулся на кровати, раскинув руки.  
  
Узкая кровать скрипнула, когда Вольфганг приблизился и лег рядом на бок, опираясь на локоть. Джона он рассматривал со сдержанной улыбкой.  
  
— Устал?  
  
— И довольно сильно, — выдохнул Джон, устраиваясь на кровати.  
  
Присутствие Вольфганга ему, как ни странно не мешало, несмотря на минимум свободного пространства.  
  
— Это заметно, — тихо ответил Вольфганг, и убрал с его лица прядь волос. — Я тоже. Даже вставать не хочется.  
  
— Думаю, мы сможем здесь выспаться, — ответил Джон, потянувшись.  
  
Он повернулся набок, и расстегнул ворот рубашки.  
Не то повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, не то под воздействием вина, Вольфганг потянулся и сам расстегнул пару пуговиц на его воротнике.  
Граф замер, но не отстранился.  
  
— Заботишься о старом друге? — улыбнулся он, прищурившись.  
  
— У тебя есть удивительный шанс испытать на себе мое благородство, — руку Вольфганг убрал, но не отодвинулся.  
  
— И в чем же оно будет заключаться? — легко улыбнулся Джон, прикрыв глаза.  
  
— А этого недостаточно? — Вольфганг хмыкнул в притворном удивлении, и положил ладонь на постель между ними.  
  
— Достаточно, — довольно протянул Джон. — Не упадешь с кровати, Вольфганг?  
  
— Это пожелание убраться к себе? — тот лукаво приподнял бровь, но в целом выражение его лица не изменилось.  
  
— Это дружеское внимание, — отозвался Джон, стягивая с волос тугую ленту.  
  
— Разумеется, — Забериск поправил его волосы, раскладывая их по плечам.  
  
— Ты столь заботлив, Вольфганг, — прошептал граф, прижимаясь к подушке. — И не скажу, что мне это неприятно.  
  
— А много тех, кто о тебе заботится? — поинтересовался Вольфганг негромко, и его пальцы скользнули по щеке Джона на шею.  
  
Тот тихо хмыкнул, почти не уловив его жест:  
  
— Я как-то привык обходиться без заботы. Положение в обществе сказывается, пополам с большой ответственностью.  
  
— Расскажи мне об этом побольше, — Вольфганг коротко рассмеялся, и наконец лег, подложив руку под голову.  
  
— О чем? Тебе неизвестны подробности жизни уважаемого человека? — в тон ему ответил Джон, устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
— Я совсем мало знаю об этом сам, если ты помнишь, — Вольфганг хмыкнул, а потом снова провел пальцами по оказавшейся тонкой и нежной коже графа.  
  
— Разве ты не пользуешься положением в обществе? — выдохнул тот едва слышно. Он хотел сострить, но прикосновение Вольфганга сбили его с мысли.  
  
— Совсем немного, разве что, — пальцы Забериска постепенно спустились ниже, скользнув по ключицам.  
  
— Ты уважаемый врач, Вольфганг... — прошептал Джон.  
  
Прикосновение Забериска было неожиданным, но граф списывал это на опьянение. И им же объяснял свое спокойствие. Жесты Вольфганга странно успокаивали его.  
Тот же в этих движениях себе отчета не отдавал, продолжая невесомо поглаживать кожу Джона кончиками пальцев.  
Граф прикрыл глаза и поймал его пальцы, не думая, зачем он это делает.  
Вольфганг замер, не высвобождая руку, но и без видимого напряжения, просто наблюдая за ним.  
Джон задержал его пальцы в своих, но потом отпустил.  
  
— Не ожидал такого пристального внимания ко мне, Вольфганг, — прошептал он. — Или это от вина?  
  
— Я оставлю ответ на этот вопрос на твое усмотрение, — Забериск лукаво улыбнулся и высвободил руку.  
  
— Ты неисправим, Вольфганг, — невольно улыбнулся Джон и потянул одеяло, укрывая их обоих.  
  
Его рука скользнула по бедру друга, но он не обратил на это внимания, лишь придвинулся ближе, чтобы самому не упасть с кровати  
Зато Вольфганг обратил.  
Теперь они лежали очень близко, и действия по наитию, он провел по открытому участку кожи уже смелее, скользнул кончиками пальцев за ворот рубашки.  
Джон поежился, тряхнул головой, отчего его волосы растрепались сильнее, почти закрыв лицо.  
  
— Я так привлекаю тебя, Вольфганг? — выдохнул он.  
  
— Ты многих привлекаешь, — Забериск перестал его гладить, ничуть при этом не смутившись. — Тебе неприятно?  
  
— Как давно и до какой же степени? — спросил Джон, впрочем, не отстраняясь. Опьянение давало о себе знать и выяснение причин такого внимания со стороны друга показалось ему интересным. — Ты, кажется, сумел меня удивить...  
  
— Это придает моей маленькой прихоти какое-то значение в твоих глазах? — Забериск усмехнулся, незаметно придвигаясь ближе.  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — хмыкнул Джон. Расспросить Вольфганга показалось ему важнее.  
  
— На какой именно? — тот остался по-прежнему невозмутим.  
  
— Как давно я привлекаю тебя, Вольфганг? — прошептал граф, дотронувшись до его руки.  
  
— Может быть, я затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос? — Вольфганг усмехнулся, а потом подался вперед и мягко коснулся губами его ключиц.  
  
— Ты не помнишь? — тихо усмехнулся Джон, неожиданно для самого себя скользнув ладонью по его спине.  
  
Его хотели слишком многие, но он всегда соблюдал дистанцию, выбирая тех, кто был ему по нраву. И, чем сильнее росло влияние Джона, чем сильнее он обращал внимание на дела, тем меньше придавал значения случайным связям. Вниманием любовниц он не был обделен, но Вольфганг был его другом. Вольфганг привлекал его, думал Джон, неосознанно водя пальцами по его спине, Вольфганг всегда помогал ему, был ближе к нему, как никто — хоть Джон и отмахивался порой от этой мысли. Но как о любовнике о Забериске он если и думал, то мельком и давно. И потому порыв Вольфганга был удивителен. Однако, отталкивать его не хотелось. От пережитых волнений в Джоне проснулся азарт. Хотелось расспросить друга, сбросить напряжение, чтобы окончательно окунуться в привычную жизнь.  
  
Вольфганг рассмеялся хрипло и коротко, и еще немного подался вперед, откликаясь на ответное прикосновение.  
  
— Я не задумывался, — ответил он, наконец, проводя губами от подбородка по щеке Джона, пока лишь намеком, обещая, но не настаивая, умудряясь даже в таком положении сохранять достоинство, которое Джон наверняка в нем и ценил.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Вольфганг? — прошептал Джон, неожиданно отзываясь на его прикосновение. Почему-то у него промелькнула мысль, что эта вольность со стороны Вольфганга не оттолкнет его от друга. И Джон, подавшись вперед, зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
  
Забериск, не раздумывая, привлек его к себе, провел так же губами по шее, и чуть подтолкнул, укладывая на спину:  
  
— А что ты мог бы позволить?  
  
Джон тихо выдохнул, удивленный предусмотрительностью и осторожностью друга, но протестовать не стал. Он сам, чуть приподнявшись, начал расстегивать его рубашку, проводя ладонями по груди.  
  
— Ты столь благороден, Вольфганг, — улыбнулся он, притягивая Забериска к себе ближе. — Я даже не знаю. Еще не выбрал, — ответил Джон, прищурившись, и сам провел пальцами по его губам.  
  
Забериск рассмеялся, даже качнул головой. Его глаза странно, почти лихорадочно блестели в темноте, когда он смотрел на Джона. А потом он наклонился и накрыл губами его сосок.  
  
Джон тихо охнул, чуть выгнувшись на постели. В ворохе дел он почти забыл, каково это — принимать чью-то ласку. И потому ощущения от прикосновений Вольфганга были для него почти новыми. Он скользнул пальцами по спине друга, подаваясь навстречу.  
  
Забериск же легко приласкал губами его грудь, и стал ловко развязывать шнуровку на его штанах.  
  
Он огладил низ живота Джона, и скользнул ладонью вниз, провел пальцами по его напряженному уже члену.  
  
Джон выгнулся сильнее, чуть вздрогнув, и открыл глаза. Его рука скользнула по бедру Вольфганга, чуть сжала. Ласка Забериска горячей волной отозвалась во всем теле, и Джон медленно толкнулся в его руку.  
  
Тот рассмеялся, и с неожиданной игривостью лизнул его губы, сжал плоть Джона покрепче, провел вверх-вниз, еще медленно, больше дразня, чем всерьез лаская.  
  
Граф выдохнул в его губы, тихо простонал и провел по спине Вольфганга обеими ладонями с силой. Он вновь толкнулся в его руку, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как внутри становится горячо.  
  
Вольфганг же стал двигать рукой уже увереннее.  
  
Он лег рядом, так, чтобы его дыхание опалило ухо Джона, когда он стал горячо и низко нашептывать нечто невероятное и безумное о том, какой тот красивый и обольстительный, что хотел бы увидеть его обнаженным, разметавшимся на простынях, ласкать долго и нежно, чтобы никто и ничто не смело помешать.  
  
Граф сглатывал, слушая его шепот. Неожиданно слова Вольфганга будоражили его кровь и туманили разум не хуже вина. Чуть дрожа, он выгнулся на постели. Рука Джона скользнула на грудь Забериска; пальцы царапнули кожу и опустились вниз, к самому паху.  
  
Вольфганг выдохнул прерывисто и рвано, лаская крепче и быстрее, доводя до полного изнеможения.  
  
Рука Джона сжала его член через ткань. Сам граф выгнулся сильнее, прижимаясь губами к шее Вольфганга, и излился в его руку.  
  
Вольфганг рассмеялся хрипло, низко, и поцеловал его в шею, дыша тяжело и чуть сбито.  
Граф откинулся назад со стоном, но все же вновь сжал его член сквозь ткань, чувствуя возбуждение Вольфганга. Не спрашивая разрешения, он развязал шнуровку на его брюках и коснулся обнаженной плоти.  
  
Вольфганг отозвался хриплым, нетерпеливым смешком и лег так, чтобы Джону было удобнее, но и ни на чем не настаивая.  
  
Джон принял его жест, как знак согласия. Придвинувшись ближе, он начал ласкать Вольфганга сам, касаясь губами ключиц, опаляя их дыханием. Близость Вольфганга кружила ему голову, он целовал его кожу, коротко лаская языком, и сильнее сжимал пальцы.  
Тот отзывался хриплым глубоким дыханием, легонько толкался ему в руку, поглаживая волосы Джона.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушку, раскрываясь так непривычно и уже почти искренне.  
  
Джон прикусил его ключицы, двигая рукой быстрее, наслаждаясь реакцией Вольфганга. Другой рукой он оцарапал его бедро, вырывая хриплый стон.  
  
Вольфганг уперся ладонью в его плечо, и чуть изогнувшись, излившись ему в руку. При этом он едва не свалился с узкой кровати, и схватился за плечо Джона, хрипло рассмеявшись.  
Джон рассмеялся в ответ и потянул его на себя.  
  
— Я предупреждал, — отозвался он, обнимая Вольфганга одной рукой.  
  
— И пожалел? — Вольфганг изогнул бровь, разглядывая его сыто, чуть насмешливо, и ни капли не стесняясь.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — выдохнул Джон. — Хоть никогда и не думал, что мы окажемся с тобой в одной постели.  
  
— Все может быть, — Вольфганг легко пожал плечами, устраиваясь удобнее, и почти невесомо провел пальцами по щеке Джона.  
  
— Спи. Нам предстоит долгий путь завтра.  
  
Нехотя, он все же выбрался из-под одеяла и, взяв полотенце, стал приводить себя в порядок  
Джон расслабленно откинул голову на подушку, негромко хмыкнув.  
  
— Хочешь повторить снова, Вольфганг? — сорвалось с его губ.  
  
Он наблюдал за другом, почти забыв о предстоящей дороге. На мгновение Джону показалось, что существовала только сегодняшняя ночь. И эта ночь его вполне устраивала.  
  
— Не откажусь, — Вольфганг уже был вполне одет и выглядел весьма довольным, определенно бодрее, чем перед ужином.  
  
— Чего бы ты хотел, Вольфганг? — тихо спросил граф, приподнимаясь, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
  
Ему хотелось спать, но он не спешил лечь. Напротив, он разглядывал Забериска, подмечая каждую деталь. Тот выглядел излишне самодовольным, но Джона это даже позабавило.  
  
— Выспаться для начала, — Забериск и правда чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Он потянулся, поправил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
  
— После — в кратчайшие сроки добраться до Камазена, — Вольфганг будто бы спохватился, внимательно посмотрел на Джона, и приблизился, уверенным и властным движением прижимая того к постели, навис сверху.  
  
— Если же вы обеспокоены моими планами относительно вас, граф, — его губы изогнулись в едва заметной едкой усмешке. — Надеюсь, вы не предполагаете, что я унижу вас чересчур поспешным соитием на казенных простынях.  
  
С этими словами он отстранился и направился к двери, на ходу пожелав:  
  
— Спи крепко.  
  
Джон рассмеялся громче. Даже в такой ситуации Вольфганг оставался самим собой. Он хотел было дотронуться до него, но тот поднялся слишком быстро, пальцы Джона лишь скользнули по его плечу.  
  
— Не предполагаю, Вольфганг, — ответил он, глядя ему вслед. — Ты, как всегда, безукоризненно благороден. — Он натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ты тоже, — пожелал Джон. — Встретимся утром.  
  
Вольфганг, обернувшись, окинул его быстрым взглядом, но тот уже начал дремать.  
  
Утром, когда Джон спустился, Забериск уже расположился за столом.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Джон сел напротив, расправив завернувшуюся манжету.  
  
— Доброе, — откликнулся Вольфганг, не сразу, но одарив его коротким взглядом, в котором не было и намека на то, что вчера случилось нечто, из ряда вон выходящее.  
  
Им тут же подали завтрак, который доктор успел заказать.  
Джон оценил его взгляд.  
  
— Как тебе спалось? — спросил он просто, принимаясь за еду. — Вижу, ты полностью готов.  
  
Самому Джону спалось хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем до поездки. Он подумал даже, что произошедшее между ними было вполне естественным и необходимым.  
  
— Замечательно, — Вольфганг совершенно спокойно принялся за еду. — Надеюсь, что и тебе тоже. Кстати, если у тебя нет больше здесь никаких дел, мы можем выехать сразу после завтрака.  
  
— Я спал прекрасно, — коротко улыбнулся Джон. — И, чем раньше мы уедем отсюда, тем лучше.  
  
К тому времени, как они закончили свой завтрак, экипаж уже был подан, и Вольфганг с поспешностью делового, чуть раздраженного задержкой человека устроился внутри.  
  
— Теперь мы можем отправляться, — выдохнул граф, откидываясь на сидение экипажа. — Думаю, назад мы доберемся быстрее.  
  
— Хорошо, если так, — Вольфганг удобно устроился и прикрыл глаза, будто устал или хотел отдохнуть перед важным делом.  
  
— Надеюсь, в наше отсутствие неуемные должники не принялись осаждать мое поместье, — хмыкнул Джон. Он был уверен в своем управляющем, но не мог мрачно не пошутить на эту тему. — Не хотелось бы разбираться с новыми проблемами.  
  
— Есть слабая надежда, что все же с этим обошлось, — Вольфганг хмыкнул, и все же посмотрел на него  
  
— Слабая? — нахмурился Джон. — Ты не доверяешь моим людям? — Он даже развернулся к Забериску.  
  
— Я никому не доверяю, ты же знаешь, — Вольфганг безразлично пожал плечами и кривовато улыбнулся ему. — Кроме тебя.  
  
Джон замер — никогда еще Вольфганг не признавался ему в этом. Хоть он и чувствовал, услышать это было для него почти откровением.  
  
— Я польщен, — постарался ответить он небрежно, но голос Джона дрогнул. Вольфганг как раз и был тем, кому Джон доверял больше, чем кому-либо.  
  
— И я, в свою очередь,— Вольфганг хмыкнул, и плавно подался вперед, положил ладонь на колено Джона, сжал и провел чуть выше.  
  
От его прикосновения тот чуть напрягся, но тут же выдохнул, опираясь на сидение сильнее. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он накрыл его пальцы своими, и чуть царапнул.  
  
Вольфганг же сжал пальцы сильнее, по-прежнему рассматривая его с интересом.  
  
Граф поймал его взгляд и провел по его руке вверх, не то поглаживая, не то царапая. Он был сейчас абсолютно трезв, но не мог сказать, что прикосновение Забериска было ему неприятно. Чуть подавшись вперед, он легко коснулся губ Вольфганга своими и замер, ожидая его реакции.  
  
Тот ответил на поцелуй, глубоко и жадно. Ладонь добралась до бедра Джона и требовательно сжала.  
  
Джон простонал, притянув Вольфганга к себе. Пальцы смяли ткань камзола, царапнули спину. Он чуть прикусил губы Вольфганга, отвечая на поцелуй. Кровь ударила ему в голову, он обнял Вольфганга крепче, прижимая к себе настойчиво, почти требовательно.  
  
Стараясь сохранить равновесие, тот уперся ладонью в спинку, издав при этом не то глухой и низкий стон, не то тихий рык, и укусил в ответ, тут же лизнув губы графа.  
  
Джон вцепился в него обеими руками, поцеловал сам. Пальцы его скользнули вперед, дотронулись до шейного платка и потянули за узел. Он не знал, чего именно хотел сейчас, но отпускать Вольфганга не собирался.  
  
Тот рассмеялся негромко от такой горячности, и сам быстрым движением снял платок, даже расстегнул ворот рубашки.  
  
Граф тут же коснулся пальцами открытой шеи и углубил поцелуй. Про кучера он совсем забыл, и было все равно, услышат их или нет.  
  
Вольфганг сильно выдохнул, и чуть потянул его за волосы, прижимая к себе теснее и тем самым давая разрешение на все, что Джону вздумается.  
  
Тот выдохнул в его губы, разорвал поцелуй и, склонившись, стал целовать шею.  
  
Забериск низко рассмеялся, прижимая его голову к себе ближе, скользнул пальцами под воротник рубашки, слегка царапнул шею Джона сзади, погладил пальцами плечи.  
  
Джон тихо простонал, больше не сдерживаясь, прикусил его кожу. Его вновь обдало жаром, и он потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Вольфганга.  
  
Тот запрокинул голову, с отчаянным жаром заранее наслаждаясь отметинами, которые поставит ему Джон. Склонился чуть ниже, чтобы ему было проще и свободнее прикасаться  
Джон царапнул его кожу, принимаясь целовать ключицы.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что буду срывать с тебя камзол прямо в экипаже, — выдохнул он, — никогда не думал, что вообще дойду до такого... Целых десять лет мы не думали о таком, Вольфганг, — хрипло рассмеялся он, прижимаясь губами к его груди.  
  
Вольфганг рвано выдохнул, переставая улыбаться. Он заставил Джона поднять лицо, заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Ложь. Или ты предлагаешь мне поверить в возможности, которых граф Сэндвич... не предполагает?  
  
Он с силой провел по волосам Джона, и поймал, наконец, его губы своими, целуя почти грубо, уверенно и утверждая этим поцелуем свое невесть откуда взявшееся право.  
  
Граф не успел ответить, чувствуя, как Вольфганг прижимает его к себе с такой силой, что он захлебнулся воздухом. Помедлив немного, он все же ответил, раскрыл губы, ощущая его силу, но спустя мгновение вновь укусил.  
  
Вольфганг рассмеялся, лизнул его губы. Его ладонь соскользнула ниже, и тут экипаж тряхнуло. Послышалось громкое и какое-то испуганное лошадиное ржание.  
  
Повозка остановилась.  
  
Вольфганг тихо выругался и выпрямился, пытаясь осознать, на каком он свете.  
  
В полутьме глаза Джона все еще блестели, — он тоже не понимал, что случилось.  
  
Вольфганг же спешно привел себя в порядок и вышел из экипажа.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Простите, господин Забериск, — растерянно произнес кучер, — но лошади встали, как вкопанные. Как бы не было здесь волков.  
  
Джон, наспех запахнув камзол, вышел из экипажа.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, напряженно осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
Губы Вольфганга сжались в нитку. Он обошел экипаж, взглянул на лошадей.  
  
— Они напуганы, — сообщил он Джону.  
  
— Но чем? — нахмурился Джон, мигом принимая серьезный вид. Происходящее ему совсем не понравилось.  
  
— Не знаю, господин Монтэгю, — виновато развел руками кучер. — Будто бы они увидели волка, но я ничего не вижу и... не слышу.  
  
Джон нахмурился сильнее, прислушавшись. До него доносилось только лошадиное ржание.  
Вольфганг поднял руку, будто собираясь погладить лошадиную морду, а потом словно раздумал. Он отошел к обочине дороги, вглядываясь в лес.  
  
— Я не помню этих мест, — проговорил он наконец, и обернулся к кучеру. — Мы могли сбиться с дороги?  
  
— Теоретически, нет, господин Вольфганг, — нахмурился кучер. Он даже сверился с картой.  
  
— Посмотрите — мы никуда не сворачивали, лес один, но что-то упорно не дает нам двигаться дальше.  
  
Забериск поднял руку, призывая его молчать. А потом сделал жест, подзывая Джона ближе.  
  
— Ты видишь? — спросил чуть слышно.  
  
Джон подошел к нему сразу же и бросил взгляд в указанную сторону.  
  
— Темно, — подсказал Вольфганг одними губами. — Лес слишком темный.  
  
Джон сделал несколько шагов вперед, вглядываясь в темноту. Деревья вновь обступали их плотным кольцом. Джон вслушивался в повисшую тишину и пытался понять, что происходит.  
Вольфганг посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул кучеру:  
  
— Ни шагу отсюда.  
  
И снова взглянул на Джона, будто спрашивая: «что скажешь?»  
  
Кучер согласно кивнул, вернувшись на козлы.  
  
— Похоже, — ответил Джон, — нам придется исследовать это место, как Силвер Корал. Иначе, — прибавил он вполголоса, — боюсь, мы застрянем здесь надолго.  
  
— Этого бы нам не хотелось, — откликнулся Вольфганг с подчеркнутой любезностью, и шагнул в высокую траву.  
  
Джон, предусмотрительно взяв фонарь, последовал за ним. Совсем скоро он опередил Вольфганга, освещая дорогу им обоим.  
  
Забериск шел быстро, будто не замечая ни кустов, ни веток, следуя своей цели, но Джон был почти уверен, что никакой цели на самом деле нет.  
  
Он поднял фонарь выше, осматриваясь по сторонам. Тропинка, на которую они ступили, начала петлять.  
  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Вольфганг чуть слышно, и в его голосе Джону померещилась усмешка. Он даже поднял выше фонарь, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо лучше.  
  
— Здесь по-прежнему неестественно тихо, — вглядываясь в ряды деревьев, ответил Джон. Такое чувство, что здесь никого не было, по крайней мере, лет тридцать. Ты слышишь? — нет даже ветра. Знаешь, — нервно усмехнулся он, даже лес на той станции казался живее.  
  
— Проклятое место? — Вольфганг хмыкнул, словно сам не знал, шутит ли. — Если так, то здесь мы лишены возможности выяснить подробности.  
  
Он взял у Джона фонарь и зачем-то оcветил ближайшее дерево, будто ища ответ на его коре.  
  
— Кто его знает, — откликнулся Джон. — После Силвер Корал я ничему не удивлюсь. Будь осторожен, — предупредил он.  
  
Под сапогом Вольфганга хрустнула веточка, и этот ничего, казалось бы, не значащий звук показался чудовищным в невероятной тишине.  
  
Забериск остановился, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Он стоял очень близко, так, что щекой Джон ощущал его дыхание, а пальцы едва ли осознанно сжимали запястье руки графа, в которой тот же держал фонарь.  
  
— Слышишь? — спросил он наконец.  
  
Джон прислушался, пытаясь различить хоть что-то. Спустя мгновение он понял, о чем говорил Вольфганг. Едва заметные стоны донеслись до него. Джон поежился, прислушиваясь сильнее и взглянул на Вольфганга.  
  
— Или мы оба сходим с ума, или здесь действительно кто-то есть.  
  
— И я не уверен, что хочу знать, кто это, — отозвался Забериск лишь немногим громче этого потустороннего плача.  
  
Приглушенный, доносящийся будто из-под земли голос то затихал совсем, то срывался в рыдание, такое безнадежное и отчаянное, что по спине пробегала дрожь, а потом начинал шептать неразборчиво, то зло, то умоляюще.  
  
Стараясь даже не дышать слишком громко, чтобы не сбиться с пути, Забериск пошел вперед, туда, откуда, как ему казалось, доносились стоны.  
  
Держа фонарь повыше, Джон поспешил за ним, — чем бы оно ни было, Вольфганг определенно слышал это четче, чем он сам.  
  
— Будь осторожен, — выдохнул он, поймав друга за отворот плаща. Джон чувствовал, что, как бы ни была велика опасность, стремление Вольфганга добраться до правды пересилит страх. Тот отрывисто кивнул, направляясь вперед.  
  
— Не отставай, — предупредил его Вольфганг. Джон поспешил за ним, напряженно всматриваясь в темные заросли. Тропинка была слишком узкой, чтобы они могли держаться рядом, но Джон вдруг ощутил уверенность, что они не смогут разминуться. Они не дали пропасть друг другу в заброшенном городе, не дадут и здесь.  
  
Вольфганг шел вперед, не замечая ни высокой травы, ни хлеставших по лицу и груди веток.  
Вскоре почувствовался наклон — начинался спуск в низину.  
  
Джон не отставал, напряженно всматриваясь в лесную чащу. По коже пробежали мурашки, сердце екнуло, но он держал себя в руках. Место, очевидно, было проклято. Страх перед неведомым пробрал бы любого. Граф подумал, что лес напугал и Вольфганга — то, что жило здесь, не могло не коснуться никого. Но они пробирались вперед, упорно не поддаваясь губительному влиянию.  
  
Лицо Вольфганга было бледным, а губы напряженно сжатыми. Он стал спускаться в низину, держась за ветки деревьев и изредка оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Джон.  
Тот поймал его за руку, ощутимо сжав. Спустя мгновение он разжал пальцы, чтобы не сбивать с дороги, но понадеялся, что Вольфганг запомнит его прикосновение.  
  
Вольфганг среагировал не сразу, но все же успел слегка сжать его пальцы в ответ.  
Очутившись наконец на ровном месте, он остановился, осматриваясь и прислушиваясь.  
  
Надрывный стон стал глуше, словно кто-то отдалялся от них. Джон замер, напрягая слух.  
  
— Это ловушка? — произнес он едва слышно.  
  
— Все может быть, — отозвался Вольфганг, — но знаешь... Похоже, что-то живет здесь само по себе.  
  
— Или очень хочет отсюда уйти, — отозвался Джон негромко, и первым пошел на звук, будто стараясь поймать его.  
  
В какой-то момент показалось, что деревья в этом лесу стоят так плотно друг к другу, что через них уже не продраться.  
  
Джон помедлил, но тут же решительно двинулся вперед, отодвигая ветки.  
В лесу не просто уже стояла ночь, — тьма была густой и вязкой, почти осязаемой.  
Чтобы не потеряться и не сбиться в этой потусторонней темноте, Вольфганг поднял фонарь повыше.  
  
— Взгляни-ка, — он обогнал Джона, приближаясь к странно голой, будто выжженной когда-то земле.  
  
Человеческое присутствие было здесь очевидно, хотя и затруднительно было определить, когда здесь в последний раз были люди, — год или столетие назад.  
  
Со сдержанной брезгливостью Джон шевельнул носком сапога какую-то старую тряпку.  
  
— Подойти сюда, — позвал Вольфганг негромко.  
  
То, что увидел Джон, смутно напомнило ему что-то.  
  
Он опустился на колено рядом с Вольфгангом, вглядываясь внимательнее.  
  
— Что же... Теперь мы, по крайней мере знаем точно, что мы не первые люди здесь.  
  
— Но не слишком утешает его конец, — Вольфганг выпрямился, разглядывая потемневший скелет целиком.  
  
Джон обошел его, приблизившись к останкам. Присел рядом, всматриваясь в иссохшие кости. На какое-то время он крепко задумался, уйдя целиком в свои мысли. Вольфганг, обеспокоенный его молчанием, резко потряс Джона за плечо. Тот шумно выдохнул, тряхнув головой и поднял глаза на Забериска.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — в голосе Вольфганга он уловил беспокойство.  
  
— В полном, — отозвался Джон. — Я хотел понять причину гибели этого несчастного.  
  
— Старость, как мне кажется, — Вольфганг убрал руку и посмотрел в темное, почти черное небо. — Одинокий человек глубоко в лесу... Печально, — оценил он, хотя голос его и остался при этом ничего не выражающим.  
  
Джон поднялся и обвел взглядом поляну.  
  
— Нелегко умирать в одиночестве, — проговорил он едва слышно. — Нам нужно похоронить останки, — добавил он твердо. — Может, тогда душа этого несчастного успокоится.  
  
Вольфганг кивнул. Лопаты у них больше не было, но сложности его не испугали.  
  
— Похоже, это наш долг на этой неделе, друг мой, — Вольфганг повесил фонарь и огляделся вокруг в поисках крепких веток, которыми можно было выкопать могилу. — Погребать трагически умерших.  
  
Он наконец нашел подходящие ветки, и, передав одну Джону, принялся за дело.  
  
— Да, — отозвался Джон, начиная копать. Земля поддавалась нелегко, но он не останавливался. Они рыли яму в молчании. Когда земля была раскопана достаточно глубоко, Вольфганг кивнул ему. Осторожно, почти не дыша, Джон помог ему поднять останки.  
  
Вольфганг постоял еще немного, разглядывая то, что осталось безымянного для них человека, а потом так же молча стал бросать землю в могилу.  
  
Когда и с этим было покончено, он сорвал несколько листов с ближайшего куста, чтобы вытереть руки.  
  
— Пойдем. Думаю, обратную дорогу мы найдем быстрее.  
  
— Пойдем, — кивнул граф и уже крепко взял его за руку. Вольфганг сжал его пальцы, и они оба направились обратно. Джон молчал, вслушиваясь в тишину леса. Теперь она казалась не такой зловещей, словно мятущаяся душа успокоилась. Лес, казалось, засыпал, и им обоим становилось легче дышать.  
  
Когда они выбрались из низины, Вольфганг поднял глаза, внезапно осознав, что, хотя на лес и опустилась настоящая ночь, теперь здесь стало порядком светлее.  
  
Кучер ждал их, сидя на козлах, будто и не слезал с них за время отсутствия господ.  
  
«Интересно, как долго мы для него отсутствовали?» — подумалось Джону, но вслух он этот вопрос задавать не стал.  
  
Лишь когда до выхода оставалось совсем немного, Джон замер, проговорив невольно:  
  
— Я не хочу умирать в одиночестве.  
  
Вольфганг остановился, словно налетев на стену, и уверенным, даже резким движением развернул его к себе лицом:  
  
— Что тебя наводит на мысли о том, что придется?  
  
— Жизнь непредсказуема, — негромко произнес Джон. — После того, что мы видели, у меня появилась такая мысль. И я не хочу.  
  
— И этого не будет, — ответил Вольфганг со всей уверенностью, и взяв Джона под руку, направился к экипажу.  
  
Джон коротким, чуть усталым движением отодвинул занавеску, чтобы посмотреть за окно. Они, наконец, двинулись в путь. Ветки деревьев на фоне темного неба, как ни странно, не произвели на него гнетущего впечатления.  
  
— Ты доволен, Вольфганг? — спросил он наконец немного отстраненно. — Наша поездка принесла свои плоды?  
  
— Принесла, — отозвался Забериск, поворачиваясь к нему. Он накрыл руку Джона своей. Тот тихо выдохнул и, наконец, прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Знаешь, Вольфганг, — ответил он, — я чувствую, что мы должны были там оказаться. И мы выполнили свой долг.  
  
Рука Джона оказалась холодной, и Забериск поднес его ладонь к своим губам, чтобы подышать на кончики пальцев.  
  
Секунду посомневавшись, стоит ли это делать, он мягко коснулся ладони, а потом и запястья, губами.  
  
В то же мгновение Джон прерывисто выдохнул и прижался к нему плечом. Он чувствовал, что путешествие вымотало их обоих, и хотел уже как можно скорее оказаться дома. Тепло Вольфганга ощущалось так остро, как что-то родное.  
  
Очевидно, это было взаимно, или Вольфганг так тонко чувствовал его, но в следующую минуту его губы коснулись виска Джона, пальцы скользнули в волосы, ласково, словно бы утешая, погладили.  
  
Джон выдохнул снова, прикрывая глаза. Ему не хотелось сейчас говорить, хотелось отдохнуть и согреться. Он откинулся на сидение и подставился под руки Вольфганга.  
  
Тот притянул его еще ближе, устраивая на своем плече. Сам Вольфганг постарался сесть насколько возможно удобнее, вытянув ноги, и продолжил гладить Джона, пока тот не провалился в глубокий и спокойный сон, какой, — об этом Вольфганг думал не без определенного самодовольства, — едва ли мог позволить себе с кем-то еще, кроме него.  
  
Джон спал спокойно и глубоко, вымотанный долгой дорогой. Он проснулся только на следующий день, когда солнце было высоко в небе. Медленно открыв глаза, он потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Случайно задев кого-то, он обернулся и встретился взглядом с вполне отдохнувшим Вольфгангом.  
  
— Доброе утро, граф, — любому другому эта полуусмешка обошлась бы очень дорого. Но не Вольфгангу. — К сожалению, сегодня я не могу порадовать вас скорым завтраком. Разве что, новость о том, что за ночь мы проделали большой путь, придется вам больше по вкусу.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, выпрямляя ноги.  
  
— Доброе утро, Вольфганг, — ответил он, прищурившись, — если скоро мы будем дома, завтрак можно и подождать.  
  
— В таком случае, можешь начинать задумываться об ужине, — Вольфганг подвинулся, давая ему устроиться удобнее. — В своей столовой.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы раздвинуть занавески, впуская в экипаж солнечный свет, а заодно показать, как близки они уже к дому.  
  
Джон протер глаза, потянувшись.  
  
— Хорошая новость, — ответил он, глядя в окно. — Смею я предположить, что ты разделишь со мной ужин?  
  
— Если ты приглашаешь, — Вольфганг ответил учтивым полупоклоном.  
  
— Разумеется, — чуть улыбнулся Джон.  
  
Мысль о том, что скоро он окажется дома, грела сердце. После столь долгого странствия они оба заслуживали отдых.  
  
Вольфганг молчал большую часть оставшегося пути и, кажется, даже задремал, в то время как его ладонь осталась спокойно лежать на сидении возле бедра графа.  
  
Джон не будил его, спокойно следя за дорогой. Когда экипаж, наконец, остановился, он легко потряс Вольфганга за плечо.  
  
Тот очнулся мгновенно, будто и не спал.  
  
— Уже? — спросил ровным голосом, и сел прямо.  
  
— Уже, — выдохнул Джон, открывая дверцу экипажа и выбираясь из него.  
  
Вольфганг последовал за ним, чтобы с удовольствием окинуть взглядом знакомые улицы.  
  
— Что же, — он отвесил Джону полупоклон. — Похоже, нам обоим пора отдохнуть с дороги.  
  
— А вечером, друг мой, я жду вас у себя, — откликнулся Джон ему в тон.  
  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Вольфганг. — Как я могу заставить ждать графа Сэндвича? — негромко рассмеялся он.  
  
Джон хмыкнул, не удержавшись, и направился к воротам поместья. В доме его уже заждались, хоть слуги и не задавали вопросов, дабы не беспокоить графа. Погружаясь в теплую воду, Джон закрыл глаза, наконец, смывая с себя дорожную пыль. Это путешествие было не из легких и что-то подсказывало Джону, что подобное ждет их в обозримом будущем. Хотя сейчас граф хотел сделать перерыв — как ни скучна была его повседневная жизнь, всего должно быть в меру. Особенно — таких рискованных путешествий. Сидя в теплой воде, он думал о том, что их поездка пришлась вовремя.  
  
К ужину Вольфганг явился заблаговременно. Он выглядел заметно посвежевшим, и, пожалуй, даже отдохнувшим.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше? — он расположился в кресле напротив графа, ожидая, они подадут ужин.  
  
— Да, — отозвался тот, — а ты, Вольфганг? Тебе удалось отдохнуть?  
  
— Да, спасибо, — Забериск небрежно махнул рукой, а потом посмотрел на Джона прямо и очень внимательно.  
  
Джон вернул ему взгляд и принялся за еду.  
  
Вольфганг хмыкнул, окинув взглядом принесенные блюда, и тоже взял вилку, будто прекращая неловкий разговор.  
  
Время от времени он бросал на Джона быстрые взгляды, словно стараясь прочитать что-то по его лицу, хотя разговор вел вполне нейтральный — о делах и погоде.  
  
Джон поддерживал беседу невозмутимо, словно заново окунался в привычную жизнь.  
Удивительное дело — от мирного времяпровождения он успел отвыкнуть за несколько дней.  
Когда ужин закончился, Забериск остался сидеть в той же позе, только сложил руки на колене, по-прежнему всем своим видом демонстрируя невозмутимость.  
  
Граф откинулся в кресле, изучая его взглядом. За Вольфгангом было по-прежнему интересно наблюдать. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, ничего не говоря.  
  
Тот же выдержал еще одну небольшую паузу, потом коротко качнул головой.  
  
— Пойдем?  
  
Джон не стал спрашивать, коротко усмехнувшись. Он хотел было съязвить, но не стал, встретившись с Вольфгангом взглядом. Он поднялся и шагнул к другу.  
  
Тот поднялся легко, хотя и не слишком поспешно, направился к лестнице, вопреки всем нормам приличия, предоставив хозяину дома просто следовать за собой.  
  
Джон поднялся за ним, но все же опередил, открывая дверь сам и приглашая Вольфганга войти. Он почему-то до сих пор следовал правилам этикета.  
  
Сдержанно улыбнувшись, Джон зажег свечи, и вновь расположился в кресле. Ему хотелось наслаждаться обществом друга дольше обычного, и потому он нарочно медлил, сам себе удивляясь.  
  
Вольфганг же продолжал держаться вполне светски. Он остановился так, чтобы Джону было удобно смотреть, и не спеша стал развязывать платок, потом занялся пуговицами.  
  
Джон смотрел на него, подмечая каждый жест. Он следил за ним внимательно не торопясь раздеваться сам. В дороге они действовали спешно, под влиянием момента, здесь же граф предпочел любоваться моментом.  
  
Сбросив камзол, Вольфганг занялся рубашкой. Распустив манжеты и ворот, он сел на постель, чтобы стянуть сапоги, а потом откинулся, оперевшись на руки, посмотрел на Джона одновременно лукаво и недоуменно.  
  
Только теперь Джон смог к нему подойти. Все еще не раздеваясь сам, он склонился к Вольфгангу и запустил ему руки в волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, чуть царапая затылок. Тепло родного дома окутывало его, возвращая из морока странствий окончательно.  
  
Вольфганг откинулся назад, следуя за движением его рук и не отводя взгляда, будто испытывая им Джона на прочность.  
  
Граф медленно наклонился к нему и коснулся губ. Выждав мгновение, поцеловал — неожиданно грубо, несдержанно. Его пальцы скользнули по плечам Вольфганга, почти невесомо погладив, и затем сжали, впиваясь, сминая ткань.  
  
Забериск снова подчинился, откинулся назад, оперевшись на локти, вынуждая Джона практически лечь сверху, и рассмеялся, низко, коротко.  
  
Тот опустился на него, развел полы рубашки и коснулся губами кожи, пробуя на вкус.  
Ответом графу был медленный удовлетворенный вдох. Ладони Вольфгангв легли ему на спину, огладили плечи, потянули ленту из волос.  
  
Джон склонился ниже, целуя его грудь; коснулся языком, словно вычерчивая узор. Он двигался не спеша, внимательно следя за реакцией Вольфганга, прислушиваясь к каждому вздоху. Граф коснулся его бедер, медленно переместив руку на пах, чуть сжал сквозь брюки.  
Только теперь дыхание Вольфганга сбилось. Он сильнее сжал волосы Джона, потянул, пока ненавязчиво, но уже требовательно подался навстречу, свободной рукой обхватив графа за талию.  
  
— Не терпится, Вольфганг? — хрипло проговорил Джон. Словно получив разрешение, он расстегнул его брюки и потянул их вниз. Вольфганг позволил ему снова, но сам дотронулся до груди, задев соски сквозь рубашку. Джон прерывисто выдохнул, принимаясь стягивать с него белье. Вольфганга хотелось коснуться, хотелось услышать его стоны.  
  
Но как только он по-настоящему увлекся, Вольфганг рывком сдернул с его плеч камзол, потянул ворот рубашки и скользнул под нее ладонями, проводя по животу, спине, ребрам  
Джон тихо охнул, чуть прогнувшись в спине. Дернувшись, он попытался помочь Вольфгангу раздеть себя.  
  
Но тот прекрасно справился и сам, — быстро, ловко и очень уверенно, будто делал это сотни раз до и планировал сделать сотни раз после.  
  
Джон стянул с него белье, снова лег сверху сам, прижимая к кровати, накрывая собой.  
  
Поцеловал в шею, коротко простонав. Близость Вольфганга опьяняла его, кружила голову и Джон не собирался останавливаться.  
  
Вольфганг же продолжал гладить его волосы, плечи, спину, улыбаясь немного шально, давая насладиться этим ощущением свободы и пьянящей власти.  
  
Джон погладил его живот; скользнув рукой ниже, обхватил его член, чуть сжав пальцы.  
  
Задыхаясь от накрывшего его возбуждения, прикусил ключицы, тут же проведя языком по следу.  
  
Вольфганг шумно выдохнул, дал ему сделать несколько движений, а потом одним сильным движением развернул, уложил на спину, навалившись сверху, провел ладонью по ноге Джона.  
  
— Вы спешите, граф.  
  
— Разве? — выдохнул Джон. В полутьме его глаза блестели. Сердце забилось сильнее, кровь прилила к вискам. Он смотрел на Вольфганга снизу вверх, замерев на постели. Но мгновение спустя притянул его к себе.  
  
Тот ответил поцелуем — наконец, глубоким, сильным, настойчивым. Пальцы с силой сжали бедра Джона.  
  
Тот подался навстречу, повинуясь больше инстинкту, чем разуму, тот подался навстречу, и разрывая поцелуй, Вольфганг все же вырвал у него короткий низкий полустон.  
  
Его губы едва ощутимо скользнули вверх-вниз по шее графа, и он тут же повторил этот путь языком, спустившись к ключицам.  
  
Теперь уверенная ладонь поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бедра любовника, контрастно неторопливо, нежно и все также уверенно.  
  
Джон чуть выгнулся, приподняв бедра. Прикосновения Вольфганга возбуждали его. Джон не отказывался от этой ласки, хоть и не знал, как далеко тот зайдет.  
  
Наконец ладонь Вольфганга накрыла его пах.  
  
Джон отозвался рваным вздохом, и Забериск лизнул его губы, сжал чуть сильнее, принимаясь неторопливо и настойчиво ласкать.  
  
Джон невольно толкнулся вперед, в его руку, желая ощутить больше тепла. Больше жара; усилить ощущения, наполнявшее его тело. Задохнувшись, он приоткрыл губы, чуть приподнимаясь на постели. Светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам, он едва ли осознавал, как выглядит со стороны, но не мог не заметить восхищенный взгляд Вольфганга.  
  
Тот осыпал его лицо и плечи легкими поцелуями в порыве едва ли осознаваемого... восторга? Поклонения?  
Этих слов не было в лексиконе Вольфганга, он просто подчинялся желанию ласкать Джона.  
  
Тот двинул бедрами сильнее, подался вперед, обнимая Вольфганга обеими руками. Провел по спине, царапнув кожу. Он любил принимать ласку других, но сейчас не мог оставаться безучастным. Не перед Вольфгангом, понял он, не перед ним.  
  
Вольфганг же слегка прикусил его губу, потом поцеловал и потянул к себе поближе.  
  
— Повернись, Джон, — попросил он хриплым шепотом.  
  
На мгновение граф снова замер, осознавая его слова, вбирая их в себя.  
  
— Еще никто, — отозвался он, вглядываясь в лицо Вольфганга. — Ты же понимаешь это?...  
  
— Разумеется, — голос Забериска прозвучал глухо, едва не сорвался, когда он целовал Джона под подбородком и привлек к себе, поглаживая плечи, без слов обещая действовать бережно.  
  
Джон обнял его крепче, принимая его обещание, доверяя Вольфгангу полностью. Он коротко кивнул, пряди волос чуть мазнули по плечам Забериска. Тот коснулся волос Джона, перебирая их, поглаживая, и тот вновь задохнулся от ощущений. Осторожно выбравшись из объятий Вольфганга, он повернулся, упираясь коленями в постель, открываясь ему полностью.  
  
Вольфганг замер на секунду, вдохнул, стараясь оставаться спокойным. А потом прижался сзади, прошелся поцелуями по шее сзади, по плечам, вниз по позвоночнику к пояснице  
Джон опустил голову ниже, чуть выгнул спину. Поцелуи Вольфганга успокаивали его и, одновременно, возбуждали сильнее. Он тихо простонал, не сдержавшись, хрипло и горячо, подставляясь под прикосновения.  
  
Теперь уже Вольфганг провел по его спине ладонью, снова поцеловал, приподнялся.  
  
— Масло?  
  
Джон не удержался от смеха:  
  
— В тумбочке. Нижняя полка.  
  
Почему-то эти слова показались ему абсурдными. Он никогда не думал, что скажет такое Вольфгангу.  
  
Тот же быстро вытащил бутылочку с маслом, щедро вылил себе на ладонь и между бедер Джона, начиная бережно и не спеша растягивать его.  
  
Джон замер, осторожно выдохнув, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Пальцы Вольфганга двигались осторожно и граф постепенно расслаблялся. Его дыхание начало сбиваться, по телу пробежала легкая дрожь, но неприятных ощущений он почти не испытывал.  
  
Вольфганг не спешил, двигая пальцами глубоко, но плавно и осторожно. Сочтя, что этого достаточно, он как следует, смазал себя, и еще раз погладив бедра Джона, вошел одним плавным движением. Он остановился, снова погладил графа ласково.  
  
Джон дернулся от проникновения, но ласка Вольфганга успокаивала его. Ладонь прошлась по спине, погладила плечи. Губы Вольфганга прижались к его шее и Джон попробовал расслабиться.  
  
— Вольфганг... — неслышно прошептал он.  
  
— Да?.. — ответил тот через пару секунд. — Что?..  
  
Вольфгангу уже едва удавалось сдерживать дрожь жара, страсти и нетерпения.  
  
— Ничего... — выдохнул Джон, закрывая глаза. — Продолжай... И... не останавливайся.  
  
— И не собирался, — хмыкнул Вольфганг, и сделал первое осторожное движение. А потом еще одно, и еще, даже застонал негромко от невероятного, стирающего все мысли и преграды удовольствия.  
  
Джон вздрогнул — от его слов, от ощущений и медленно выдохнул. Услышав стон Вольфганга, он выгнул спину сильнее и впустил Забериска в себя.  
  
Вольфганг тут же воспользовался этой открытостью, толкнулся внутрь еще и еще, постепенно ускоряя темп, входя все глубже и сильнее.  
  
Граф вскрикнул, невольно сжавшись, но Вольфганг вновь поцеловал его шею. Руки Забериска крепко держали его, сжимали и гладили, и Джон не мог не поддаться его ласке. Он осторожно подался назад, насаживаясь сам, глухо вскрикнул, вцепляясь пальцами в простыни. Горячий, нежный шепот Вольфганга обволакивал его, утешал и запоздалая паника улеглась.  
  
Что именно он шептал ему, Вольфганг не понимал и сам, но брал Джона медленно, горячо, нежно, лаская, заставляя чувствовать себя подчиненным и одновременно таким желанным.  
Джон уже не мог сдерживать стоны. Возбуждение накатывало волной, он подавался назад, желая, чтобы Вольфганг не отпускал его. Чтобы был в нем, был с ним.  
  
И Вольфганг был, двигаясь сильно и в то же время осторожно. Он застонал негромко, уже едва сдерживаясь, довести Джона первым.  
  
Тот подался назад сильнее, принимая его до конца. Он захлебывался от жара, дышал сбивчиво и хрипло. Когда Вольфганг вновь вошел глубже, Джон кончил, неосознанно сжимая его в себе.  
  
Забериск же ответил хриплым горячим стоном, и излился в него, содрогаясь от удовольствия и невероятности ощущений.  
  
Джон низко опустил голову, согнул локти, почти опускаясь на постель.  
  
Вольфганг медленно выдохнул и осторожно опустился рядом, поцеловал его затылок и шею сзади.  
  
Граф отозвался тихим стоном, подставляясь под поцелуи. Он чувствовал в себе семя Вольфганга, но это не казалось ему неприятным. Он расслаблялся, слыша хриплое дыхание Забериска. Чуть повернул голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
Тот выглядел довольным и сытым. Вольфганг потянулся в ответ на его движение, осыпал поцелуями его шею, уткнулся в нее носом.  
  
Джону неосознанно прижался к нему крепче, лихорадочный жар возбуждения утихал, оставляя приятное, сонное тепло.  
  
— Я готов заснуть прямо так, — выдохнул он, понимая, что говорит такое впервые. Никуда не хотелось уходить, не хотелось разрывать контакт.  
  
— Так спи, — Вольфганг прижался горячими и сухими еще от страсти губами к его виску.  
  
Джон тихо выдохнул, улыбнувшись. Осторожно повернувшись, он обнял Забериска обеими руками.  
  
— Но я готов не только заснуть рядом с тобой, но и рядом с тобой проснуться, — он замер, уткнувшись в плечо Вольфганга.  
  
— Проснешься, Джон — негромко ответил Забериск. — И не один раз.  
  
И он обнял графа сильнее, доказывая правоту своих слов.  



End file.
